


See Recipe for Details [PODFIC]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Summary:</strong> <em>John knows Sherlock’s mouth will never water over the sweet smells of baking chocolate biscuits or a lovely roast chicken, but he’s watched Sherlock nick mince pies out of Mrs. Hudson’s fridge often enough to deduce that the man does have taste, albeit confusing and obscure.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>So John makes a list: <span class="u">Things Sherlock Likes</span></em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	See Recipe for Details [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See Recipe for Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703856) by [pandoras_chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoras_chaos/pseuds/pandoras_chaos). 



cover art by Laura McEwan

### Download

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013040803.zip) | 00:36:21 | 33.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013040804.zip) | 00:36:21 | 4.3 MB


End file.
